Transformers Prime : Un Nouveau Départ
by Shaula-Prime
Summary: Megatron X Prime. Après un piège tendus par les decepticons, Optimus prime se retrouve coincé au Némésis où Megatron se prépare à lui faire subire une sorte de torture qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors jamais goûté. Un petit récit érotique entre les deux Leader de cette série. Suite prévue... si vous avez des conseils, contactez moi ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I: Le piège**

- Optimus! Je reçois un signal énergétique !

Ratchet, toujours fidèle au poste! Il se fait tard à Jasper, Nevada, les trois jeunes humains sont raccompagné dans leur familles respective. Il n'y a que Prime et son médecin. Smokescreen était partis en ville avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Qu'est-ce donc Ratchet ?

- Le signal est brouillé... je... je n'arrive pas à l'identifier exactement. Mais il me semble bien que ce soit un signal décèpticon.

Optimus arrivait derrière le robot rouge et blanc pour voir par lui même. Un point rouge clignotait. Il trouvait bizarre qu'il n'y en ai qu'un, les décèpticon patrouillent en groupe généralement, dans le meilleur des cas ils sont deux.

- Ce sont les coordonnées d'un des lieux de nos bataille...

En effet, celui où ils se sont disputé le cylindre de donnée, Megatron était le seul survivant de cette bataille et qui d'autre pourrait revenir ici ? Ratchet se doutait bien qu'Optimus voudrais y aller seul.

- Prépare le pont terrestre! J'y vais.

- Optimus! Il ne serai pas sage d'y aller seul.

- Simple tour de contrôle Ratchet ! Ouvres le pont!

Il avait un air sévère. Ratchet soupira, il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner, Optimus était un être sage mais buté. Il entra les coordonnée et ouvra le vortex. Optimus y entra de son pas lent et magistral.

De l'autre côté... un décèpticon attendait...

- Tiens tiens! Prime! En personne !

Megatron se tenait là... Une jambe en appuis sur un rocher et ses bras sur cette cuisse repliée. Il avait l'air détendu, il regardait Optimus arrivé, dans son déhanché habituel.

- Je savais bien qu'un Autobot finirait par pointer le bout de son nez!

Optimus ferma les poings et fronça des sourcils, voir Megatron ne lui faisait jamais franchement plaisir.

- Que fais-tu ici Megatron è_é

Le leader décèpticon n'avait pas l'air très offensif... mais Prime restait sur ses gardes, il savait qu'il fallait rester très vigilent avec ce Lord. Il avait toujours une idée dans la tête, un idée pour en finir avec les autobots et en particulier avec Optimus, et ce une bonne fois pour toute. Optimus balayait l'environnement du regard, cherchant d'éventuel soutiens que son ennemis aurais demandé.

- Tu es venu seul ? Ca ne te ressemble pas...

En effet, pas de véhicon à proximité. Le bot rouge et bleu n'en était pas moins rassuré... Megatron avait forcément un plan de prévus, mais lequel ?

- Je m'attendait à ce que tu viennes seul aussi Optimus. Pas de raison majeur à me protéger! Tu n'a jamais réussis à atteindre mon spark !

Optimus fronça d'avantage les sourcils et mis ses poings un peu plus devant lui tandis que son vis-à-vis se mis debout.

- Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ? Et seul, Megatron ?

- C'est pourtant simple! Tu ne laisse pas un signal décèpticon sans mettre ton nez dedans Et c'est le moment de la journée idéal! Ratchet, ton chien de garde toi rester à la base, les autres membres de ton équipe doivent ramener leur petits protégés charnus chez eux, il me semble !

Il avait son sourire carnassier, son air sur de lui, air qu'Optimus n'aimait guère.

- Je voulais te faire par d'un détail important.

- Quel est-ce ?

Le leader Autobot était attentif à chaque détail, chaque mouvement qu'obtempérait Megatron, cherchant un mouvement ou une intonation de voix qui pourrait trahir un mensonge.

- Optimus... Ratchet est un espion opérant pour moi depuis des mégacycle Je sais où se trouve la position de la base et toutes mes forces ce concentrent dessus pour la réduire à néant !

Le Prime ouvra quelque peu la bouche, les yeux grand ouvert, il eu l'impression de ressentir un coup de poignard dans le spark. Ratchet? Non! C'est impossible! Pas lui! Lui qui est si loyal envers Optimus! ... Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête puis soudain, plus rien hormis une forte douleur derrière la tête lui fit fléchir les genoux.

- Aw...

Ca fait mal! Un véhicon, jusqu'alors camouflé lui avait donné un coup de tronc d'arbre dans la nuque. Prime tomba à genoux devant Megatron, inconscient.

- Optimus...

Megatron se mit à genoux et lui pris le menton entre ses doigts pointus, contemplant le visage qu'il tenait.

- Quand arrêteras tu d'être aussi naïf Prime ? hu? croire tout ce qu'on raconte va courir à ta perte~

Il souriait et se releva, regardant les trois autres véhicons qui s'ammenaient.

- Emmenez le au Némésis !

Il se transforma en jet cybertronnien et s'envoya. Laissant Prime aux Decepticons.

* * *

**Chapitre II: personnalité insoupsonnée**

Il fait froid, les membres endoloris, allongé assez inconfortablement, une voix se fait entendre.

- WAKEY WAKEEEEEEEEY !

Optimus ouvra quelques peut les optiques... la nuque endoloris, il vis des anneaux rouge le regarder: les optiques de Knock-out. Il avait ce sourire malsain sur son visage. Le médecin était penché sur lui, la main sur son torse.

- Qu'est ce que...

Prime ouvrait d'avantage les optiques et regardait ses bras. Immobilisé, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Fermement attaché à une table par des anneaux lumineux, il se débattait inutilement. Une sorte de table-lit de torture, légèrement inclinée par rapport au sol.

- Seigneur Megatron? Il est conscient et à vous!

Le robot rouge se retournait pour voir son interlocuteur, son air suffisant, il haussa d'un sourcil avec un sourire en coin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Merci Knock-out!

- A vos ordre Seigneur Megatron

Knock-out se prosterna, une main sur le spark, en fermant les optiques puis il se releva pour faire demi-tour et sortir de la pièce avec un petit sourire. Optimus va connaitre une torture digne de ce nom pensait-il.

Optimus vis alors une ombre s'approcher avec un pas lourd. L'allure imposante de Megatron ne l'impressionnait guère, mais il était dans une position de faiblesse et il savait que le Lord tentera tout pour le faire souffrir jusqu'à extinction totale de son Spark.

- Optimus! Tu es bien installé ?

Il avait les jambes attachées et quelque peut écartées, position très impudique, Non... il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

- Libères moi Megatron! Qu'on en finisse dans un combat, un vrai combat!

- Non Prime! Il va s'en passer tout autrement aujourd'hui !

Il avait un sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon. Il s'approchait toujours plus. Pas de combat? Optimus fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui faire?

- Tu va en savoir plus dans quelque secondes, ne te torture pas l'esprit comme ça!

Il se pencha sur Prime qui le fixait dans les optiques, il était très tendu, et essayait de se libérer, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas possible, il essayait de sentir ce qu'il allait se passer, il essayait de rester digne dans cette situation.

- Détends toi Optimus! Tu verras, c'est pas si terrible.

Il approchait ses lèvres du visage d'Optimus qui essayait de dévier le visage et d'activer son battle-mask. Que voulait-il faire? Pourquoi s'approcher si près ?

- Ne cherches pas... tes armes et ton mask ont été désactivé !

Il pris le visage de son ennemis entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Optimus tentait de s'en soustraire mais ses mouvement étaient limités. Il ouvrait grand les optiques, ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était même agréable !

- OO

Megatron avait fermé ses otpiques, ses lèvres étaient chaudes, mais Optimus se refusait de le lui rendre. C'était complètement immoral. Il sentis la langue de Megatron forcer contre ses lèvres qu'il maintenait scellées. Mais il ne résista pas très longtemps. En le sentant céder petit à petit Megatron entrouvris ses optiques avec un regard moqueur. Il n'en attendait pas moins de Prime. Il chercha la langue d'Optimus avec la sienne et commençait à la faire danser à son rythme.

- mmmmmmh...

C'était bien Optimus qui gémissait, sous le baiser de son ennemis juré. Megatron n'avait même plus besoin de lui maintenir la tête, Prime appuyait son visage de lui même contre celui du Lord. Ce dernier arrêta le baiser et regardait Prime en souriant. Son captif ouvrait les optiques, le baiser s'était arrêté à contre-coeur pour sa part mais il se rendait compte alors de ce sentiment et déviait le regard.

- Eh bien Optimus ?

Le Leader Autobot eu un spasme respiratoire, il se sentait rougir. La honte l'envahis, comment a-t-il pus céder à celà? Lui? Optimus Prime ? Megatron pris son visage entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde. Optimus avait les optiques baissés, se refusant de le regarder dans les optiques.

- Quelle était se gémissement? Du plaisir il me semble !

Dans un élan de courage, Optimus leva les optiques, pour soutenir son regard.

- Tu... Tu n'es qu'un monstre Megatron!

Mais oui, même s'il refusait de l'admette, le plaisir était bien la. Le lord mis une main sur le ventre de Prime qui sursauta à cet attouchement.

- Je peut te donner plus que cela Prime!

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que? Tu n'y penses pas!

Il essayait de bouger, tant bien que mal, mais les liens qui maintenaient ses membres étaient bien puissant, impossible pour lui de les bouger d'un centimètre.

- AH oui! J'oubliait! Un Prime est toujours si sage! Si prude! Mais, il y a un début à tout!

Il posait ses deux mains sur les cuisses d'Optimus, les caressant en montant vers l'entrejambe, Prime vus parcourus de frisson. Que faisait-il?

- Mais... que fait-tu?

- Détends toi tu verra...

Il placa ensuite ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du Prime pour lui enlever son armure, Optimus baissa les optiques et découvrit des câblages dont il en ignorait l'existence!Il vit le regard d'Optimus sur ses propres attribut, quel était cette chose ? A quoi servait-elle? Tant de question se posait dans sa tête bleue, mais il les gardait pour lui.

- Ton cher ami Ratchet t'as caché des secrets sur ta propre anatomie semble-t-il!

Megatron caressait l'entre-jambe d'Optimus qui commençait à soupirer, sa respiration s'accélérait. Il sentait une chaleur agréable dans son bat ventre. C'était bon! C'était doux! Il ne fallait pas que cela s'arrête ! Ces caresses étaient douces, elles lui procurait du plaisir, ce morceau de son anatomie était très sensible visiblement.

- Owwwww...

Il faisait bouger son bassin, au rythmes des caresses de Megatron qui regardait le visage de son amant. Optimus avait couché sa tête sur le côté, les optiques fermé, les joues rosies.

- Arr... arrête... je... pitié! Megatrooooooooon! Mmmmmmmmh

Il se mordait la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de gémir son plaisir, il se l'interdisait.

- Ton corps me demande de continuer pourtant! Ouvres les optiques et regarde moi! Dis moi dans ton regard que tu veux que cela s'arrête !

Optimus s'exécuta, ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis. Il restait comme bloqué... Puis des mots en sortirent mais, il n'eu pas l'impression que c'était lui qui parlait, il se sentait comme hypnotisé, contrôlé par une autre force.

- Non! Con... continue!

Il se sentait honteux! jamais il n'aurait dû dire ces mots, jamais il n'aurait du ne serait-ce les penser ! Mais il n'était alors plus lui même.

- Haaaaa... Le grand Prime est donc sensible à ce genre de caresses ?

Megatron les arrêta et enleva des morceaux de sa cuirasse. Laissant son armure au sol il montait sur la table. S'installant entre les jambes d'Optimus il s'allongeait doucement sur lui, se maintenant de ses bras.

- Je peut te donner plus Prime!

Le Prime fit non de la tête, mais il sentait le ventre de Megatron froler le sien. Leurs bassins étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et Optimus sentait une sorte d'envie, de désir inexplicable.

- Je... je ne veux pas! Laisses moi tranquille! Que... Que tout cela cesse!

Megatron faisait pourtant coulisser son bassin contre celui de Prime. Leurs Sparks étaient très proches et le visage de Megatron s'approchait des lèvres d'Optimus qui soupirait de plus en plus, se laissant transporter dans cette ivresse qu'on appelle: le désir. Il révulsait ses optiques et penchait légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Embrasses-moi Megatron... ne te fait pas prier... ai... ai pitié de moi...

Optimus soupirait tout cela dans un feulement... Mais Megatron en décidait autrement. Il l'embrassait dans le cou que Prime lui offrait. En sentant son souffle chaud, Optimus sentis un frisson lui parcourir tout le dos et se cambrait, rejetant la tête en arrière. Le lord lui léchait le cou, puis remontait vers le menton et lui sucottait les lèvres. Optimus se laissait faire, c'était bien trop agréable pour le repousser.

- Je n'aurais jamais penser te faire mien aussi facilement Prime.

Pour le faire taire, l'autobot l'embrassait, cherchant cette langue qui lui faisait envie, Megatron se décida de répondre à cet appel. Puis Prime sentis quelque chose pénétrer dans son entrejambe. Quelque chose de cylindrique, assez épais Cette chose même qu'il avait découverte sur lui mais, elle appartenait à son partenaire. Le plaisir était encore plus intense!

- OOOOOOOOOW! Qu'est... Qu'est ce que...? OFFFFFF C'est fooooooort !

- Héhéhé... Alors ... Le grand Prime était donc... Mmmh... puceau jusqu'à ce jour... MMMH

Il commençait à faire des vas et viens, l'immobilité total d'Optimus lui facilitait grandement la tache. Il était étonnamment doux. Caressant les cuisses, le ventre et le torse de Prime. Ce corps si parfait !

- Ow... OH OUIIIIII ! Me... Megatron...

En s'écoutant jouir, Optimus se demandait comment ces mots pouvaient dépasser sa bouche, qui fut rapidement remplie par la langue de son amant.

- MMMMMMH!

Il bougeait à présent de lui même. Cette sensation de plaisir, il ne l'avais jamais ressentis encore, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête... il en voulait plus, plus puissant! Megatron grognait de plaisir, sa respiration s'accélérait, au même titre que celle de Prime. Pour une fois, ils étaient à l'unisson.

- OUiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! EN... ENCORE ! MMMF

Les mouvements de Megatron se faisaient plus rapide. Toujours plus intense. Optimus ressentait une vague de plaisir plus forte, jusqu'à quelle puissance cette jouissance pouvait elle augmenter ? Il bougeait encore plus, pour augmenter le plaisir, pour sentir davantage Megatron en lui... sentant cette explosion venir

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH ! MMMMMMMMMMMH! OUIIIIIIIIIII !

Megatron souris et continuait, il avait porté Prime jusqu'à la jouissance, rapidement mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

- C'est le premier... mais surement pas le dernier Optimus~!

Durant de longues demi-heures, ils jouissaient leurs plaisir, jusqu'au moment où un intrus fit éruption dans la salle en regardant une tablette sur laquelle il pianotait. Le médecin décèpticon fit abstraction des gémissement de Prime et des grognements de plaisir de Megatron

- Seigneur Megatron, nous avons capturé Ratchet et...

Knock-out leva les yeux de sa tablette et vis les ébats des deux leaders. Il fut surpris, ce n'était pas franchement ce genre de torture qu'il s'attendait à voir en arrivant ici!

- Ow~.

Il regardait la scène avec presque un intérêt pervers. Il s'adossait au mur en croisant les bras et les jambes, la tête penchée sur le côté, et un petit sourire en coin.

- Knock-out! HAN! Mets le en cellule! MMPPFFFF! Nous l'utiliserons plus tard... AAAAAAAR !

Visiblement la présence du narcissique rouge ne le dérangeait pas. Optimus était dans une sorte d'état d'ivresse, de recherche du plaisir, il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour, n'ayant même pas écouté ce qu'il s'était dis. Cette vague, ce tsunami de plaisir refaisait surface, dans son ventre, le souffle que Megatron produisait sur son épaule et dans son cou le faisait frissonner, un nouvel orgasme le pris, son dos fit un pont et sa tête, rejetée en arrière montrait toute la dimension du plaisir qu'il recevait.

- AH! AHHHHHHHH! AH OUIIIIIIIIII! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Megatron fini son coït dans un grognement bestial. Il se retira de sa fusion avec Optimus qui se rallongeait épuisé essoufflé. Les optiques fermé, les joues toujours aussi rouges il reprenait conscience petit à petit. De l'energon visqueux dégoulinait de l'entre-jambe de l'autobot. Optimus haletait, les optiques mis clos, il se remettait de cet assaut qu'il venait de subir.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait...

Il reprenait un état de conscience normal, ressentant de la honte mais sentant encore les restes du plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Ce que j'ai fait? Je t'ai donné un plaisir que tu attendait depuis certainement longtemps Prime!

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et déssendis de la table en lui caressant l'entre-jambe pour décrocher encore un soupire au Prime. Il remis son armure et souris.

- Je sais que t'as pris du plaisir Optimus. Reposes toi... ta journée n'est pas fini... Knock-out! Nettoie le et remets lui son armure!

- Bien mon Seigneur!

Knock-out s'approchait d'Optimus qui ne comprenait pas la dernière phrase de Megatron. La journée n'est pas fini? Le medecin commençait à éponger l'énergon présent sur la table, inspectant l'entre-jambe d'Optimus

- Alors Prime? On a pris son pied ?

Optimus ferma les optiques et dévia le visage, honteux. Knock-out le nettoyait, en douceur, avec des caresses encore plus tendre que celle de Megatron, ce pauvre Prime ne pouvait plus résister et lâcha encore un soupire qui se tournait en gémissement.

- Tu en a redemandé tu sais! héhé... Soundwave à tout pris, tu sais, pour les archives, c'est important.

Le leader autobot ouvris grand les optiques. Soundwave ? Archives? Il le cherchait du regard. Oui! Il était la, tapis dans l'ombre, n'en ayant pas perdu une goutte! Il était resté silencieux, comme à son habitude, et était là à la demande de Megatron qui voulais, garder un "souvenir".

- Il enverra certainement une copie à ton équipe! Il n'y a pas de raison~.

Optimus fermait les eux. Perdre la face ainsi devant les Autobots, quelle indignité! Quelle descendance Il avait honte! Il priait l'Allspark pour que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement non, c'était bel et bien réel et en plus ils avaient capturer Ratchet ! Que c'était il passé? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi est-il sortis? Était il vraiment un espion? Une fois l'armure remise Knock-out mis une main sur le torse d'Optimus qui le regardait, il n'avait pas sentis qu'on le rhabillait, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Megatron à eu l'air de bien prendre du plaisir aussi, bientôt, je tenterais ma chance avec toi... mais il y a un autre veinard à passer à la casserole avant!

Il souriait avec son air hautain, mais néanmoins sexy... Il embrassa Optimus juste à la commissure des lèvres et se décollait pour le regarder dans les optiques. Prime avait, par réflexe, fermé les optiques et soupiré. Les lèvres de Knock-out étaient si douces, si chaudes...

- Patience Prime! Patience!

Il passa sa main sur tout le corps d'Optimus en s'éloignant dans sa démarche déhanchée. Il pianota sur sa tablette et sortis de la pièce en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- A tout à l'heure~.

Optimus se demandait qui allait passé à la casserole... Qui? Il eu soudain son energon qui ne fit qu'un tour dans on corps et ouvrait les yeux en grand.

- Ratchet...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 3: Des réparations hors du commun**

* * *

Optimus se reposa... la fatigue l'emportait.

Le sol était froid, il était couché sur le côté, en ouvrant un peu les optiques il se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre de torture de Knock-out mais dans une des cellules du Némésis.

- Optimus? Ca va? Tu n'as rien ?

C'était la voix de Ratchet, enfin un allié. Il se sentait soulagé de l'entendre. Il ouvrait les optiques pour voir son environnement. Le bot rouge et blanc était là, il n'avait pas l'air d'être mal en point.

- Ratchet ? Co... Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Il essayait de se relever.

- Je m'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, j'avais perdu ton signal alors je suis allé à tes coordonnées, les Decepticons devaient s'y attendre, je... je n'ai rien pu faire.

La voix chevrotante de son vieux médecin trahissait son désespoir et même la honte de s'être fait prendre si facilement.

- Je suis désolé Optimus !

Le chef essayait de se lever... les bras tremblant, l'amour lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie.

- Doucement Optimus! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que t'as fait subir Megatron.

Il aidait son leader à s'asseoir... Optimus s'adossait à la paroi et avait les jambes quelques peu écartée.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Ratchet... ce n'était pas si terrible...

Le regard du médecin était interpellé par un liquide bleu clair visqueux qui sortait de l'entre-jambe d'Optimus. Il mis ses doigts dans la petite flaque qui commençait à se former.

- Optimus... si je ne me trompe pas c'est...

Il portait ses doigts à son visage, et sentis une odeur âcre, très désagréable. Il regardait Optimus qui détournait le regard.

- Optimus! Il n'as quand même pas...

Il le regardait la bouche ouverte, son leader avait été abusé par son pire ennemis, et il avait eu l'air d'apprécier en plus!

- Tu... tu a fait ça ? Avec Megatron ?

Optimus soupirait et fronçait les sourcils, il avait honte, au fond de lui. Honte d'avoir aimé ce moment, honte de n'avoir rien pus faire pour empêcher cela.

- Ce qui est fait est fait Ratchet, nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière.

Il eu un spasme douloureux, cette première fois avait laissé des petites blessures apparemment.

- Optimus, laisses moi regarder.

Le chef regardait son médecin avec de grand yeux et s'apprêtait à riposter. Ratchet roula des optiques l'air blasé.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis médecin?

Optimus hésita une seconde, c'était peut-être son médecin mais cette situation était humiliante pour lui. Soit il s'allongea, laissant Ratchet enlever son armure.

- Bien... je vois que tu as pris plus de plaisir que tu ne veux l'admettre...

Optimus baissait les yeux pour regarder son bas ventre. Ce morceau de son anatomie dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à peu avait à son extrémité la même substance que celle que Megatron lui a injecté lors de sa jouissance. Le leader sentis ses joues s'empourprer. C'était encore plus humiliant.

- Écoutes Ratchet...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Optimus...

Il mis ce morceau pour l'essuyer, afin d'éviter plus de gêne à Optimus. Surpris, se dernier sursauta et soupira... quelle sensation étrange!

- Bien... détends toi... je vais voir s'il n'as rien abîmé... venant de lui ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Il passait ses mains sur les cuisses d'Optimus qui se mirent à trembler légèrement.

- Optimus? Tu a froid ?

- Je... non... non... continus.

Étonné par le comportement de son ami, Ratchet continuait son inquisition. Se rapprochant de l'entrejambe du leader avec des gestes très doux il mis un doigt dans l'orifice emprunté par Megatron. Il bougeait son doigts dans tout les sens pour sentir s'il y avait une lésion. Optimus soupirait et gémissait de plus en plus.

- Optimus?

- Mmmmmmh... oui... en... encore Ratchet...

Dans un état second, il ne se rendait pas compte des mots qu'il disait, et surtout de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir. Le médecin stoppa les mouvements mais ne retira pas son doigt.

- Je suis obligé de le faire Optimus. Cet orifice est censé donner du plaisir, et UNIQUEMENT du plaisir, tu ne devait même pas en apprendre l'existence, jamais!

Pas pour les Primes ! Êtres sages et purs !

- Ça te fait quoi quand je fait ça ?

Il rembougeait le doigt dans cette antre chaude et humide. Optimus ressentit encore énormément de plaisir.

- oooooooooow~

Ratchet retirait son doigt. Il haussait le sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

- Mmmmmmmh... je crins fort qu'il ne faille que j'inspecte la chose plus en profondeur Optimus !

Il enlevait l'armure de son bassin.

- Ca va bien se passer Optimus... fait moi confiance !

Il s'allongeait sur le Prime qui reprenait conscience petit à petit.

- Rat... Ratchet... Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Ce que je fait? Je te répare Optimus! Je suis ton médecin! Ne l'oublis pas!

Il avait pris soins d'enlever toutes les parties de l'armure qui pourrait le gêner... Il frottait son phallus contre l'entrejambe d'Optimus afin de le lubrifier et ainsi éviter de le blesser.

- Avec ceci je vais vérifier que tout va bien...

Optimus avait sa tête rejetée en arrière... Il sentait le phallus de son médecin le pénétrer, lentement, doucement, c'était bon!

- Owwwwwwww... Ratcheeeeeeeet ~

Il soupirait, cette chaleur agréable lui prenait tout le ventre, il se mordait la lèvre.

- Optimus! Je t'en pris! un peu de tenue!

Le leader ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille! Il commençait des mouvements de bassin très doux. Il comptait bien avoir la jouissance que lui avait apporté Megatron.

- J'en... j'en veux encore!

Ratchet commençait, bien malgré lui, a ressentir du plaisir et bougeait de lui même. Incapable de résister à ce pêcher charnel, il gémissait de plaisir, il entrait lui aussi dans cet état second.

- Oui... oui... Prime...

Durant une bonne heure, Optimus et Ratchet se faisaient plaisir. Ils hurlaient leurs jouissance dans la cellule jusqu'au moment où Ratchet eu des coups de bassin plus rapide

- Ah oui! oui! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il s'était immobilisé, encré dans Optimus. Il ressentait des spasmes au niveau de son bas ventre, c'était un plaisir tout nouveau mais très intense. Puis il se dégageait, essoufflé.

- Ow Optimus =w=!

Le leader était toujours allongé et reprenait son souffle et ses esprits.

- Ratchet... qu'avons nous fait?

- Une consultation Optimus!

Il était très fatigué! Ces prouesses n'étaient plus de son age et lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Knock-out passait pour leur offrir un cube energant.

- OO hu!

Il était atterré de voir ce spectacle! Optimus et Ratchet, sans leurs armures. Optimus avait encore un energon spermique qui lui dégoulinait d'entre les jambes et Ratchet était également à nettoyer.

- Eh bien Prime! Je ne pensait pas que tu en redemanderait aussi vite!~

Ce ton insolent réveillait Optimus qui se rendait, enfin, compte de la situation.

- Euh...

Il regardait Ratchet qui commençait à tomber dans un léger sommeil, une expression de bien être sur le visage.

- Je vais nettoyer tout cela!

Le médecin arrivait avec de quoi éponger les degouilures qu'Optimus avait entre les cuisses. Ce dernier était terriblement confus et déviait le regard. Une fois propre, il s'empressait de remettre son armure et vis le médecin Decepticon se pencher sur Ratchet.

- gardes des forces Ratchet... nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec toi...

Optimus était catastrophé... et se sentait terriblement fatigué... il tombait dans un début de coma. Avant de fermer les optiques, il aperçu Knock-out se retourner pour le regarder avec cet air suffisant et malsain.

- Bonne nuit petit Prime!

Il agitait une seringue. Il lui avait administré un puissant sédatif pour qu'il ne puisse pas secourir Ratchet... Le médecin allait lui aussi devoir passer entre ses mains...

- Ra... Ratch...

Mais Morphée était déjà venu le chercher...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 4: Lorsque Prime y prend gout!**

* * *

Optimus fut attaché dans la cellule pendant son sommeil. Knock-out l'avait eu pendant qu'il le nettoyait. Il ouvrit ses optiques... ses mains étaient attachées au mur, les bras écarté. Il relevait la tête, voyant encore trouble il cherchait dans la cellule, Ratchet n'y était plus. Il continuait d'émerger et se rendait compte qu'il y avait un écran en face de lui, l'écran montrait Ratchet, allongé sur la table où lui même avait été quelques heures plus tôt.

- Ratchet?

Il essayait de se débattre mais... inutile, les liens étaient trop puissant, même pour lui! Il fixait l'écran, espérant que Ratchet ne recevrait ni le même traitement qu'il avait eu, ni une torture trop importante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Prime! Ratchet en sortira indemne! Vous vous en sortirez tout les deux! C'est juste une petite passade que Megatron voulait tester!

Un bot rouge s'appuyait nonchalamment sur les barreaux, penchant la tête en regardant Optimus.

- Knock-out è_é

Optimus le fusillait du regard, Knock-out n'était pas le bot qu'il détestait le plus ni celui qui lui conferrait une grande menace mais sa façon d'être était assez surnaturelle pour un decepticon !

- Libères Ratchet!

Le bot rouge fit face à Optimus, pénétrant dans la cellule.

- Je le ferait oui! Mais... Megatron doit passer dessus avant!

Il eu un petit ricanement qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il s'avançait vers Optimus qui se tenait debout devant lui, attaché au mur mais essayant de rester le plus digne possible.

- Ne te souvient tu pas de ce que je t'ai dit après ton ébat avec Megatron?~

Il était à présent très pres du Leader autobot, il mit une main sur le torse de ce dernier. Optimus fronçait les sourcils, il savait où Knock-out voulait en venir.

- Si tu crois que je ne peut te résister, tu te trompes Knock-out è_é

Le médecin gardait toujours son sourire sur son air insolant. Il descendait sa main sur le ventre.

- C'est ce que nous verrons Optimus !

Il commençait à enlever l'armure du haut de Prime qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de se laisser faire encore une fois. Il toisait le medecin du regard, l'air dur et sévère.

- Ouvres moi ton spark Prime!

Optimus ne répondit rien et ne bougeait pas, fixant Knock-out dans les optiques. Le bot rouge poussait un ricanement, il s'attendait à ce refus, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Très bien!~

Il écartait les jambes du Prime avec le pied et de nouvelles attaches sortaient du mur pour l'immobiliser.

- Qu'est ce que?

Optimus ne l'avait pas vu venir ça! Il était à présent en étoile de mer sur le mur, incapable de bouger et à la merci de ce bot qui ne lâcherais rien sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ! Knock-out avait mis ses mains sur les cuisses de Prime.

- Sais tu que ce que tu a ici peut donner énormément de plaisir à deux personnes?~

Il lui caressait l'entre-jambe sur l'armure. Optimus fermait les optiques en soupirant silencieusement, il avait sentis une sorte de décharge dans son bas ventre et une douce chaleur s'en échapper. Il sentait quelques chose se tendre dans son "slip" et il se sentait à l'étroit... à la limite de la douleur.

- Je... mmmmh... arrête

Il s'agitait pour se soustraire aux attaches et aux caresses du bot mais rien n'y fit. La douleur se faisait plus intense. Il voulait enlever son armure pour se soulager! Knock-out pouvait le faire, mais le lui demander serait perdre la face! Le bot rouge eu un sourire

- Ton armure se déforme dit moi!~

Il s'en mordait les lèvres, enlevant très lentement les attaches, il avait envie de voir ce qu'un Prime très excité avait comme matériel de pointe!

- NE-TOUCHE-PAS-A-CA è_é !

Optimus élevait le ton, on sentait quelque chose de différent dans sa voix, un petit vibrato qui trahissait quelques désirs inavouable ! Le médecin ne cessait pourtant le déshabillage.

- Allons Prime! Ne soit pas stupide!

Il fini par enlever l'armure malgré les protestations de son propriétaire. Knock-out levait un sourcil à la vu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Déjà au gardes à vous devant moi... c'est intéressant~

Il pris le pieu en main, Optimus frissonnait, sa volonté commençait à lui faire défaut. Il avait envie de cette caresse, mais quel manque de dignité de se laisser faire devant un decepticon! Pourtant il la sentait grossir sous les doigts immobile du bot rouge qui s'étaient refermé dessus.

- oowwwwwwww

Knock-out commençait un mouvement très lent du haut vers le bas. Regardant les expressions d'Optimus, ce dernier avait les optiques mi-clos, les joues commençaient à rosir et il haletait silencieusement.

- Elle est de très bonne taille! Tu veux plus Optimus?~ Tu peut tout me dire tu sais! Je suis medecin après tout!

Optimus fit non de la tête, essayant toujours de protester, sa respiration tremblait et l'on pouvait presque entendre un gemissement, une sorte de plainte sortant de sa gorge, son corps voulait plus! C'est certain !

- Donnes moi ton spark Optimus! Ais confiance!

Optimus hochait de nouveau la tête négativement. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa queue, c'était encore mieux!

- MMMMMMMMH !

Il baissait les yeux. Décidément ce médecin serait pres à tout pour le faire chavirer! Knock-out était à présent penché, il avait pris le pieu dans sa bouche. Il faisait également un mouvement du haut vers le bas en suçant. Sa langue entourait le pénis du Prime. Il lui faisait une fellation divine. Le Prime ne pus résister à donner des petits coups de bassin, c'était son corps qui le commandait, il voulait de lui, il en avait envie, il en avait besoin.

- Knock-...mmmmmmmmmmh

Non! Il ne faut pas! Mais c'est tellement bon! Mais restes digne Prime! Mais il me fait tellement de bien! Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus audibles, Il était en proie à un conflit intérieur et sa vigilance était en chute libre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son spark s'ouvrir. Knock-out avait cessé sa pipe et le branlait doucement.

- Tu a aimé n'est-ce pas?

Il n'eu comme réponse que le rougissement du Leader. Il regardait Knock-out... il voulait lui dire oui, mais il ne fallait pas! Il se surpris à se mordre la lèvre en regardant le bot rouge brancher son propre spark au sien. Il avait envie de lui oui! Puis ...

- Que... Que fait-tu?

Knock-out sourit en coin. Il n'avait pas encore effectuer tout les branchements, Optimus feulait comme une chienne, il sentait la sève monter sous les caresses de Knock-out qui continuait à le faire venir.

- Je vais te donner un plaisir... sans fin~

Il appuyait sur un bouton et Optimus se sentait allonger. Ce n'était poins un mur! C'était un lit... maintenant en position presque horizontale. Knock-out cessait les caresses, Optimus émis un gémissement de désapprobation, il voulait que ça continue!

- Ne t'inquiete pas! Tu va avoir du sexe... intense~

Optimus fermait les optiques... tout cela était ridicule, mais... la curiosité de savoir l'avait pris. Knock-out le regardait avec un air narquois et fit le dernier branchement de la connection de spark à spark

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Il sentait une vague de jouissance arriver, c'était bon! Knock-out était dans sa tête mais il ne le savait pas, il pouvait ressentir tout ce que Prime ressentait en ce moment. Prime avait envie de sexe avec lui! Il le désirait depuis des années sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer.

- Eh bien Prime?~ Tu veux me baiser depuis longtemps~ En même temps avec mon corps de rêve...

Il s'était mis à califourchon sur le Prime qui le regardait, sans rien faire, sans protester... ou très peu

- Ne... ne fait pas... owwwww mmmmmmmmh

Knock-out était nu, à cheval sur lui et frottait son entre-jambe sur la hampe du Prime.

- Tu veux que j'arrête Prime?

- Ow nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Il le regardait, déglutissant difficilement, c'était bon! Il voulait plus!

- Tu va avoir Optimus! Ne t'inquiète pas!~

Il se levait prenant le pieu du Prime en main et s'assis dessus, s'empalant et arrachant un soupir aux deux bots.

- MMMMMMMMMH!

- OOOOOOOOW! KNOCK-OUUUUUUUUT

Il haletait comme un chien il voulait bouger, il voulait caresser ce bot! C'était la premiere fois qu'il pénétrait quelqu'un! C'était chaud, bon et il voulait des frottements! Il voulait jouir! Il n'en peu plus, il fini par briser les liens sous le regard très surpris de Knock-out qui ne s'attendait pas.

- J'ai envie de toi! Maintenant!

Il réussis à les faire tourner, se mettant sur Knock-out et commençait des mouvements de bassins rapide. Il tenait le medecin par les hanches et donnait des coups de queue puissant!

- PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

Le médecin aimait cette rigueur et griffait le dos du Leader. Il sentait ce phallus s'enfoncer en lui, cela lui ecartait les chair et il aimait ça! Il entourait les hanches du Prime pour l'emprisonner. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il gémissait et soupirait, il voulait d'Optimus aussi!

- HAAAAN ! HAAAAN! HAAAN !

Optimus ne savait plus qui il était durant ce moment! Il était comme une bete en rute, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est jouir dans le corps de cet être si sexy et si désirable.

- T'aime ça? Hein? Knock-out!

Quel revirement de situation! Le bot feulait des "ouiiiiiiiiiiiii" et mordait Optimus dans le cou ce qui augmentait l'excitation de ce dernier qui mis le medecin à 4 pattes, rompant les connections.

- RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il l'avait pris par les hanches et donnait des coups rapide, la sèves montait! Il fallait tenir encore!

Quelques heures plus tard, ce plaisir... ils ne tenaient plus! Knock-out ne cessait de jouir, il avait orgasme sur orgasme, il sentait un plaisir continu dans son ventre et en redemandait, mais Optimus sentait un plaisir intense monter dans son penis... il fallait continuer! Et il poussait un long râle en donnant des coups de bassin très rapide, arrosant l'interieur de Knock-out

- Ow... oooooooooow... owwwwwwwww

Il avait éjaculé... et ralentissait, il était à quatre pattes sur le medecin et reprenait son souffle... et ses esprits... qu'avait-il fait? Le medecin se couchait sur le dos pour embrasser Optimus qui ne lutait pas, il n'en avait plus la force!

- Oww Prime~... je ne te pensait pas si fougueux~

Il lui caressait le menton d'un doigt et lechait les lèvres du Prime. Au point où ce dernier en etait, il se mit à caresser la langue du medic avec la sienne, gémissant de ce qu'il venait de faire et prenant cette langue en bouche. Il s'en suivait un long frenchkiss où les deux gémissaient de plaisir. Les deux bots caressaient le corps de l'autres dans des mouvements très sensuels, ils s'embrassaient dans le coup, léchaient l'oreille de l'autre avant de retourner sur les lèvres pour avoir encore des baisés. Knock-out ouvrit les optiques.

- Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé... je ne pourrait le croire! Pas apres ce que tu m'as mis!

Optimus serrait les mâchoires, ow oui il avait aimé! Mais il avait encore honte de ça! Il le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai aimé... mais je ne doit plus le refaire! Jamais! Maintenant, libères moi!

Knock-out riait, et lui montrait les bouts de son armure par terre. Il se relevait lui même pour quitter la table.

- Tu peut partir! Tu es libre! Mais... saches que maintenant que tu as gouté au Sexe... tu aura toujours des désirs~

Apres 3 bonnes heures de sexe, normal~! Ratchet attendait Prime depuis un moment et l'avait même observé... Que c'est gênant~

- R.. Ratchet? O/O

- Ne t'inquiète pas Optimus! Je ne dirait rien... par contre... nous avons des choses à nous raconter~

_...Suite au prochain chapitre!_


End file.
